Queen Snow
by loveandart3
Summary: After Ravenna is defeated, Snow White must rebuild the kingdom, the land, and the trust of the people. She must also deal with matters of the heart. William leads the Duke's army and lavishes Snow with affection. The Huntsman leads expeditions to destroy any evil. And where there is a Queen, a man to be King is not far away. The Snow White's kingdom is not the only one in the land
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: THE CORONATION

The halls were crowded as everyone filtered in; the entire kingdom had come to see their new Queen. The guards successfully placed everyone where they needed to be; two sides on either side of the hall. Yet there was a crowd of people throughout the halls and out of the door, all they wanted was a glimpse of their new hope.

William looked about at all the faces; he could see the excitement and anticipation. Some had still never seen her but had heard about her beauty.

William held his head up proudly. They were friends first but now something had changed… they were all grown up. He went from liking to tease her, to liking her and wanting to protect her. And she indeed was beautiful, and so was her heart.

The trumpets sounded and the guards stood straight. The Queen was about to enter the hall. Everyone hushed each other to silence, smiles wide on their faces.

And there she was. Skin white as snow, lips red as rose, and hair as black as a raven. William believed she almost glided into the room. The room was in awe of her. Yet she couldn't keep her eyes up. She was led to the throne where she awaited to be crowned.

She glanced over everyone, looking at her news friends the dwarves, the townsfolk, and then William.

He made sure to give her a nice, gentle, and reassuring smile. But Snow just looked on, still a little shaky.

The priest slowly placed the jeweled crown upon her head.

Hail to the Queen!

The hall filled with hails and voices. A chill of excitement ran through William.

"Hail to the Queen" _Hail to MY Queen._ He thought with a smile.

He noticed that she still looked around. She looked as if she might run out. Then he watched as her eyes fixed on something in the back and they lit up. A small smile appeared on her lips. She took a deep breath and lifted her head proudly. William looked towards the back but could not see what she was looking at.

But the hall erupted once again into cheers and the guards lifted their swords making the path for the Queen to walk through her people. She slightly bowed her head, and started to walk down the steps.

_Were there really so many townspeople?_ Snow White thought to herself. She tried to walk with care and finally made it to the throne. She looked around at the faces, seeing new faces and old friends, the Dwarves, William, the Duke, and the village women. As the priest was talking her thoughts were preoccupied.

_How am I to lead all these people? Rebuild this kingdom? Have a really earned their trust?_

Hail to the Queen!

_Am I ready to be a Queen?_

Hail to the Queen!

Hail to the Queen!

The priest told her to stand and hold the blossoming branch firmly. She rose and felt the air of excitement and hope. But she was still unsure of herself. She looked at the doors… she just wanted some air. After being locked up for years after the death of her father, how was she a leader? Sure she led one battle against the Ravenna, but was it enough? Was it all really going to be easy?

She continued to stare at the doors, drowning out the cheers around her. Then she saw him.

The Huntsman.

He stood at the door, as if waiting for her to come to him. He gave her a proud smile. It filled her with hope and peace. She felt stronger. So she took a breath. She knew she could do this. She was ready.

The guards lifted their swords. She bowed before the people in gratitude for their blessings. As she was about to take her first steps down the throne as a Queen, someone grabbed her hand. It was William. She gave him a grateful smile.

She walked down the aisle, with William close behind her. And she smiled at the townspeople. This was a new beginning and she was ready for it.

"Bless you my Queen." A woman held Snow's hand and bowed then she returned to her children and family.

Snow White nodded and thanked her.

"My, my, how odd it is that I shall now have to call you my Queen." William walked over and teased.

"It is odd. I don't think I shall be used to it any time soon." Snow laughed. She gave William a hug.

They were in the dining hall, people dancing and eating in celebration.

"Though I don't mind at all. Now you just have a crown, but you've always been a queen to me." William hugged her a little longer. When he pulled away Snow couldn't look at him.

"I distinctly remember being the damsel in distress while you were always the king." Snow said remembering when they were children.

"Those were games Snow—I mean my Queen. I just wanted to be the one to save you. But you saved us all. I only wanted to be a king so I could make up for my lack of purpose." William smiled.

"Oh William, you do matter!" She touched his arm.

"Do I? How do I matter to you?" William spoke in a serious tone. He held her hand. Snow looked at him but could not answer. He waited. Then there was a tug on her arm. One of the dwarves, Muir, held out his hand.

"A dance, my Queen?" He bowed slightly.

Snow turned to William and shrugged. William nodded.

Snow followed Muir to the dance area and did the dance she learned from Gus. Everyone watched then followed. Laughter and joy filled the air. Snow had never had so much fun before this was her first party.

Just then a deep voice cut in, "May I?"

Snow turned around and her heart jumped, it was the Huntsman.

Without thinking she turned to him and put her hands in his. She twirled her around and they were both laughing and smiling.

"I did not know you could dance so well Huntsman." Snow looked at him.

"We didn't exactly have much time to dance my lady." The Huntsman looked down at her.

"Well, we shall have time now right?" Snow offered.

"There is a time for everything. And this is quite a celebration."

"Yes. It is. Maybe it's too much." Snow White looked around at everyone.

"Too much? Have you heard about this Queen?" The Huntsman looked at Snow in mock surprise. "Why, she melted a trolls heart with one look, she lead the kings army to ride once more into an epic battle, who brought life back to a dead land, she personally destroyed the one woman who terrorized the land with her dark magic, and did I mention she was the fairest and most beautiful of all?"

Snow blushed. "She does sound like something I suppose."

"You're more than something Snow White. You're a queen."

"You think I can rebuild and lead a kingdom?" She searched his eyes.

"I know you can."

She pulled him closer and they danced slower.

"Thank you my dear Huntsman." Snow said into his chest.

The Huntsman, surprised by her gesture, looked around nervously. He looked at William who wasn't paying attention. But he did notice that Muir was staring at the two of them smiling. The Huntsmen stopped dancing. Snow White looked up.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"I am terribly thirsty." The Huntsman started to walk away, and then he stopped. He turned back to her. He saw her face was a little saddened. "Join me, Queen?" She smiled once again. She walked with him.

"William!"

"Well if it isn't the brave Huntsman." They both embraced. Snow watched then. They seemed to be like brothers, or soldiers.

"Care to have a toast over our new Queen?" Huntsman poured three glasses of wine.

"Of course."

"To our Queen, Snow White, may your kingdom prosper!" The Huntsman raised his glass.

"And receive all your heart desires, as you lead us all! To the Queen! To Snow!" The three raised their glasses together and drank.

"Queen—" William started.

"Please call me Snow, it's odd hearing that coming from the both of you." Snow corrected. They laughed.

"I was wondering if I would be able to take this opportunity and to go on a walk with you? There is much on my mind about the kingdom and my home that I wish to discuss with you. But as a friend that is. I don't want you to have to deal with policies and such on you first day as queen."

"Um…" Snow looked between the Huntsman and William. The Huntsman gave a small smile.

"I shall… join the dwarves in a drinking. Should be a fair one now that both parties have something to lose." He walked away.

William held out his arm. Snow took it.

They started to leave the party. Snow looked back and saw the dwarves dancing. There was no sign of the Huntsman. He was gone?

She followed William reluctantly…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: NEW BEGINNINGS

William led Snow to a balcony that overlooked the beach. The sky was pink as the sun was just starting to set. Snow was still amazed by the beauty of the land. After being locked up for so long she wasn't sure she would ever get used to it or have enough of it. She leaned against the balcony and let the cool breeze brush her hair back.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" William asked.

"It's beautiful! It's amazing that such beauty still exists after so much cruelty." She answered.

"I'm still amazed that you're alive. I think I've lost you twice now." William said with a sad smile.

Snow remembered the apple trick, the thought gave her a shutter, she shrugged the thought from her mind.

"There was nothing you could do to prevent those things from happening."

"I could have fought harder, and protected you better!" William exclaimed. The passion in his voice was unmistakable.

"William, I'm fine, and everything is alright. This, now, is the chance for new beginnings remember?" Snow touched his arm gently.

"I'm glad you say that."

"Why?"

"I was hoping there could be a new beginning for us too."

"What do you mean?" Snow removed her hand slowly and studied William.

"No more games. No more teasing; just you and me." He took her hand in his and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"William—"

"I care about you Snow. And now that I've found you and the battle is over, Ravenna dead, I'm not letting you go! You must know how I feel about you.

"But William, we are friends."

"You mean more to me than just a friend Snow White."

"William I think we've been through more than most friends have. And I can say that I trust you more than most. But I've just inherited my father's throne, and I have so many people looking to me and relying on me." Snow stopped and watched William's face slowly fall. "William you are dear to me. And I am glad we are together again. But I cannot give you an answer or response that you would like to hear." It was all she could say.

"I understand." William kissed her hand slowly. "I shall not put any more burden on your mind. One day Snow you'll be ready to share your burdens and be able to care for someone much more deeper than a friendship, and when you do, I'll be waiting."

Snow nodded.

"Shall we rejoin the celebration? I fear I've stolen the guest of honor for too long." William said more cheerfully.

"I think we shall." Snow smiled.

"Um, William, what matters did you want to discuss that had to do with the kingdom and your home?" Snow asked. "I don't think we talked to much about that."

"Oh." William blushed. "It's a matter that can wait, for now. I just have to be patient." He smiled.

Snow just looked about him, but she had no idea what he meant by it.

They continued on to the party.

* * *

"All hail the Queen!" Glasses and shouts were raised as the Queen and William reentered the dining room. After many celebratory drinks everyone was in quite a cheerful. Almost everyone was dancing now and the noise has grown louder. Snow smiled at all the happy faces. This was a celebration to remember just because no one in the kingdom had been so joyous in years.

"Oh my!" Snow exclaimed as a man fell on his knees before her asking her to dance with him. She agreed.

Time had passed as the celebration continued. Finally Snow decided to take a break from the dancing. She felt as if she danced with the whole town.

She smiled politely at the next man who had been waiting. She excused herself and walked out into the hall.

She was finally alone.

She looked around her. She hadn't taken much time to go through the castle, not since she was a little girl. So she began to walk. Looking at the flags and the torches, the windows and statues, everything she looked at and touched became more familiar to her. She smiled and one small statue of a horse that rested on a table. She remembered almost knocking that down one day running from William when they were younger.

The sound of someone struggling caught Snow's attention and broke through her thoughts. She looked slowly around the corner to see a man struggling while holding something. She noticed the cannon ball decorations on the nearby table.

"Sir!" Snow rounded the corner to see if she could help him with something.

The man turned around quickly and was startled to see her.

"Huntsman!"

He dropped the cannon ball in his hand and it landed on his foot.

"Agh! Dammit! What the hell!" He shouted as moved his foot back and hit the table with his fist.

Snow jumped back gasped.

"Are you alright? What can I do? What were you doing?" Snow tried helplessly to help.

"No! No! Just stay there..." The Huntsman leaned on the table with his eyes closed, in silence.

"Huntsman?" Snow touched his arm. He winced a little but didn't open his eyes.

"That was heavier than I suspected." He said calmly after a moment.

Snow looked at him.

She snickered.

He opened his eyes.

She covered her smile with her hand. She shook her head.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked.

"It's just that you're the Huntsman. You fight trolls and conquer dark forests'. I mean I've just never seen you taken down by such a common object." She smiled, trying to hold back laughter.

"If you would know my toes have just as much feeling as any other part of me. I just don't go getting stepped on too often. You defeated Ravenna, would you like me to drop a cannon ball on your foot also my Queen?"

"Fair enough my dear Huntsman. I've just never seen such feeling and emotion. What were you doing anyway?" Snow crossed her arms. "Planning on leaving without saying goodbye, and trying to steal a cannon ball on your way out?"

"Hilarious. Actually I got lost. This is a pretty big place."

"Yes I suppose it is. But it's home, and I've missed it. Yet it seems much more empty without mother or father." Snow looked off. Then she looked back at the Huntsman who was watching her. It made her blush.

"We should probably get something for your foot and make sure it isn't broken." Snow pointed at his foot.

The Huntsman nodded.

"Here lean on me." Snow fitted herself under his shoulder and pulled his body toward her. At first he resisted but then he leaned… a little.

"You are stronger than you seem my Queen." The Huntsman said after some silence.

"Or maybe you're not as big as you think." She joked.

"Not likely." He looked at her and gave a smile. "You know, I was leaving soon though.

"You were?" Snow said. There was sadness in her voice. "Where would you go?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not sure what I would do either. But I figure since the Ravenna is gone, I've brought you to safety and all is well, there is surely more land to explore. More forests to conquer as you say." He looked at her and smiled. But she didn't smile. She didn't look at him.

"So, this was a bargain? I'm safe, all evil is gone, and you'll be gone too?"

"No, it was more than a bargain. Don't think that way. But what is here for me. What can I do? I've settled my debts and made my peace."

Snow White was silent.

"Snow? Is there something on your mind?"

"What if there was something here for you…" She stopped walking and turned to him. "Something here for you to do, that is."

"What would that be?"

"Lead the army?" Snow offered.

The Huntsman laughed.

"Me? Leading an army? I couldn't lead myself properly. You helped clean me up though."

"Okay, if not an army maybe a small group of men. You can travel and search the lands for any threats or discoveries, and return here."

The Huntsman searched her eyes. She was serious, very serious. She wanted him around. And he wanted to be around. He just couldn't admit to why he wanted to stay. But he needed a reason to be around her, and she found one.

"My Queen, that is a wonderful idea." He smiled. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh, I'm so glad you like it. It will be good to have you here… when you are here." She added quickly.

"And William? Will he not keep you company?" He asked.

"Yes. But he is the leader of the Duke's army. He will have many duties as well. And that might be just as well." Snow said in a smaller voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. How is your foot?" Snow asked.

"I think I might be able to walk." He left her side and tried to walk. He limped but continued.

"You don't have to be so prideful and stubborn. I'm here to help you if you need."

"I know. And I'm grateful. But like you said, I am the Huntsman." He smiled and limped on.

She smiled and wondered why she felt so happy to be around him. Why did her heart jump when he looked at her? He was the Huntsman, and she was the Queen now, what would it all mean? She wasn't sure, but she was sure that now he'd be around long enough for her to figure it all out.

**PLEASE REVIEW :) Thank you for reading (sorry for any spelling errors, wrote this when I was pretty tired lol)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if I'm keeping you all waiting. I just have this story in my head and I'm trying to get it out as best as I can. But thank you for the encouraging reviews! Enjoy**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Snow White stirred in bed. Unfamiliar sounds of footsteps echoing down a hallway and far away made her open her eyes. She sat up quick for a moment trying to get her bearings. She looked around her bedchamber at the windows and closets and desks. She ran her fingers over the soft fur blankets surrounding her, and patted the fluffy pillow behind her.

_How much better this is than a forest floor_, she thought.

She smiled to herself and fell back on the soft pillows. She couldn't believe it was just yesterday that she was yielding a sword and defeated Ravenna. How good it felt to be free and alive again.

There was a knock at the door. A chambermaid entered.

"Your breakfast, my Queen." The young woman bowed and laid the tray on a table near her bed. She began to leave the room.

"Wait! What is your name?" Snow sat up in bed.

"Annabelle, my lady. I hope I didn't disturb you." She curtsied again.

"No not at all. I'm glad you're here; I don't fell quite as alone. And now that I know your name I believe I will have a new friend." She smiled.

"I'm glad you say so my lady. Let me know if there will be anything else I can get for you, it will be my pleasure." Annabelle left the room with a smile.

Snow sighed and kicked her feet over the edge of the bed. It was a new morning and future for her.

_How will I start it?_ She thought. She looked at the food. That seemed like a good idea.

Then she looked towards her closet.

_With a good dress._

* * *

"Good morning! Good morning!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and greeted Snow as she walked through the halls.

"My lady!"

"Annabelle," Snow turned to see the girl walking fast down the hall.

"Sorry to bother you, but the Duke requests to see you. He's waiting in the dining hall, with Sir William."

"Thank you Annabelle."

When Snow entered the dining room it was just the three of them. It seemed a much bigger hall than last night when it had been filled with so many people.

"Duke Hammond!" Snow went to give him a hug. She saw William. "William." She smiled.

"Snow." He smiled and nodded.

"My, my look at you. Queen Snow White; your father and mother would be so proud." Duke Hammond marveled.

"That is kind of you to say."

"And it is the truth! You've already won a great battle and have been a leader of men. Not many can say they have done that before without much training and knowledge of such things. But! Now what will you do?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure where to start." Snow admitted.

"Well, there is much to do as a Queen. Attend to your people and the Tabor, your kingdom. But you cannot do it alone. You need advisors and people you trust that can handle positions of authority and lead smaller groups. You need to delegate and strategize…"

Snow just watched his lips move as she took in all of his words.

"… you need to familiarize yourself with the land once again and organize work for the people."

She only knew but a handful of people and not enough well enough to know whether they would want to be delegated to do anything.

"Queen. Queen?" Duke Hammond paused for moment.

"Father I think you've overwhelmed her." William put a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Well William surely you can help her."

Snow looked at him with a pitiful look on her face.

"Of course I will." He held her gaze till she looked away.

"Will my dear lady," Duke Hammond held Snow's hand, "Don't you worry about a thing. You make a fine Queen and will manage well; your people already adore you. Now I must go and attend to my castle." He kissed her hand. Then he bowed and left them alone.

"So, how did you sleep?" William ended the silence.

"Very well thank you. I had forgotten what a real bed felt like." They both laughed a little.

"My father is right you know. You will need people, advisors, and treasurers, and many more, to help you."

"I know. But William who can I trust to do such things?" She started to pace a little.

"Trust me."

"William you know I do."

"Good. What would you like me to do?"

"Well I'm not sure."

"Take a moment to think." William crossed his arms and waited.

"Well I suppose I should take the day meeting prospects for advisors, but something should be done in the meantime." She thought a little more. "There was a battle and I'm sure there was damage to the castle and buildings, maybe even bodies to bury… will you put together a group of men to take care of that?"

"Absolutely my Queen. Consider it done. And maybe I can help you a little further. There was an advisor for your father, Alexander Hydus, who is a man of wisdom and knows much about policies. He escaped that one night long ago and has lived not so far from here. I shall send for him if you would like." He offered.

"Anyone who knew my father must know much. Please do that William. Thank you so much." Snow squeezed his hand. "I think I should like a walk outside to meet the townspeople."

"That is a good idea. I will go round up a few men to look at the damage and see what we can do."

The walked out into the hall together and were making there way outside.

Annabelle watched the two of them walking together and smiled.

"Don't you think they would be so nice together?" She whispered to another girl who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Snow White walked about the town outside and stopped to greet people passing by.

"For you Queen." While she was meeting a family of four the little girl ran away and came back with a white flower. "There aren't many around because they just started blooming but I didn't have anything else to give you."

"Oh, well you don't have to get me anything. But like you, it is a beautiful flower." Snow bent down to give the girl a hug. "Will you put it in my hair, so I can wear it around and all will see your gift?"

The girl was overjoyed at the Queen's requests. She placed the flower in the braid that tied around to the back of her hair. When the little girl was finished she hugged the Snow quickly and then ran to the nearest child and pointed out her flower in the Queen's hair. Snow smiled. She stood and the parents bowed. They each shared words of kindness and the parents went on and tried to grab their daughter who was running around telling of her meeting with the Queen.

Snow had not walked far when she heard a familiar voice.

"You have a way with children."

Snow turned to her right and saw a little ways away there stood the Huntsman in a doorway with is arms crossed against his chest.

"You were spying on me Huntsman?" Snow started towards him.

"Oh no. But I heard the whole story." He chuckled.

"I think she'll tell the whole kingdom if her parents would let her." Snow stopped a few feet away from him. _Was he always so tall?_ She thought.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" Snow asked trying to look around him.

"In light of my recent injuries I have unfortunately been stuck here listening to Muir and the other Dwarves going on and on about where and how they shall rebuild their beloved caves."

"Oh dear. Not so interesting if you aren't a dwarf I suppose." She said.

"Ha ha not at all. But they're having a very difficult time deciding whether to leave here or not I must say."

"Oh really? Is that really so hard to decide? They did have their own homes and the lived around the most beautiful forest."

"Well my Queen out of all their discussion, I believe that is the one thing I would agree with. I'd find it hard myself to leave this place." He looked at her with a warm smile. Her heart jumped again.

"Well, that's good."

"Oh, is it now Queen?"

"I shall want to keep the man who's had the most debt and is the biggest trouble maker close by. I cannot have you causing trouble for my people now can I?" She jokingly placed her hands on her hips.

"Keeping tabs on me now? That's a lot for one man out of many, no?"

"Well, you're a special man."

"Am I?" The Huntsman stood a little straighter. His deep voice was a little more serious.

"W-well someone has to make sure you don't go breaking anymore toes." Snow stammered.

"I didn't break—" The Huntsman started to argue.

"Queen Snow White! Madam!" A soldier came running towards her.

"Yes? Slow down. What is the matter?"

"What's the urgency?" The Huntsman asked, though slightly annoyed by the interruption. The soldier looked between the two of them.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude—"

"But you did…" The Huntsman grumbled. Snow looked at him with amusement on her face.

"Alexander Hydus is here to greet you. Sir William has been looking for you."

"Well, that is important though I'm sure not so urgent." Snow thanked the messenger and turned to the Huntsman.

"He was an advisor for my father. Duke Hammond expressed that I should have someone to help overlook things. William suggested Hydus."

"The Duke? Sounds like he would be good for the position. You cannot rule on your own will?" The Huntsman said defensively.

"Huntsman they are only trying to help. And how many Queen's have ruled alone? Surely a King and Queen is a pair, to share in the responsibilities. But since that is very much not the case, and especially without enough preparation to rule a kingdom, I will need some help. Do no worry. I do have my own heart and mind and know how I wish to see Tabor. No one can change that."

"That's why I admire you. Go now my Queen. I shall not keep you any longer."

"That will be Snow White to you Huntsman." She said with a smile and started to turn.

"Eric." He mumbled. She turned around.

"What was that?"

"That's my name. Eric." He said more confidently. She stared at him for a moment.

"Eric the Huntsman." She smiled widely and nodded. She curtsied and walked away.

He sighed and stepped back to go inside but bumped into something…someone.

"She is a beauty is she not?"

"What the hell—how long have you been there?" The Huntsman turned to see Muir staring after Snow White.

"Oh, Huntsman I've always been here watching the two of you. But today I was only listening… from behind the door."

"What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with you? You love her don't you?"

"What? How do you know?" The Huntsman turned to watch, as she was farther now and reaching the doors of her castle. "How would I know?"

"You should know. You have not fully admitted it to yourself just yet. And she cares deeply for you too." Muir spoke as if it were pure truth.

"How do you know that?"

"You are blind once again Huntsman."

"I am not blind. I see the Queen of Tabor and a lowly huntsman with nothing to offer."

"Happiness is something. But she has much on her mind and must figure her heart out on her own. And you," Muir looked up at Eric, "You are stronger, wiser, and more worthy than you think. You will have to let your past be the past in order to accept the future."

"I cannot forget my past."

"And you will not. It is impossible. But you must also live now. And she, Huntsman, is your future." Muir nodded in agreement with himself.

Eric looked at the castle, and for a moment almost thought about what it would be like to live in such a place. Then shook his head.

"Huntsman!" William came bounding down the road. "You are just the man I need."

"Am I?" Eric answered with his gruff voice.

"Indeed. Actually you too Muir and all of the dwarves."

"Come inside." Muir opened the door and they entered.

"Dwarves!" Muir shouted over the noise. "Listen up."

"I've been requested by the Queen to assemble mean for the maintenance of the castle. I've been all over seeking men to repair any damage buildings and clear the surrounding area of the castle of any debris from the battle. Can I count on your help?"

"Aye!"

"Anything for Snow White!"

"She's the Queen now you idiot."

"When do we start?" Eric asked.

"As soon we can. Any able hands have already started at the outside of the castle." William answered.

"Alright dwarves let's move out." Muir ordered. The dwarves mustered their tools together and began filing out the door.

"It's amazing to see her finally become queen." William marveled out loud. Eric just looked at him.

"I hope she will trust me more eventually."

"You've been friends since you were children. How much more can she trust you?" Eric laughed.

"Well, enough to be by her side." William said in a lower voice. Muir watched the young man.

"What do you mean? You intend to—" Eric started, but could not finish.

"I care about her. I always have. Things were fun and games when we were younger but now that we are grown, she is so beautiful on the inside and out. And I want to be able to protect her always and I hope that one day she will be able to rely not on an advisor but on me…"

Eric and Muir stood in silence waiting for more. William looked between the two of them thinking they did not understand.

"I intend to ask her to marry me someday." William said finally. He smiled then stopped. "You don't look happy."

"A queen and a duke's son." Eric turned to Muir. "Now that, I can believe." Then he turned walked out of the door.

"What was that about?" William asked.

"Nothing. One day the blind will see." Muir said nonchalantly. William was puzzled.

"Um, right. Well what do you think?"

"I think when the time comes a decision will be made and it will be the Queen's decision only. And we will all have to live with it. And as long as she is able to follow her heart, all will be well." Muir answered.

"Well I hope her heart will favor me in time. Come let us go now to the courtyard." William led the way. Muir shook his head and followed.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Eric was working by the castle gates when he saw Anna and the other women from the river village gathering.

"Hello Huntsman," Anna greeted when she saw he was looking at them.

"Anna. What is going on? Where are you going?" He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"We have decided that we would still like to rebuild our village by the river."

"But why would you go back there?"

"Huntsman, it is our home. And some of the families that have been united cannot stay here forever. We had our own land and it was a good place. We need to return."

"And you will have no men help you?" He asked.

"We have few, but it will do; as long as we are able to start." She answered.

Eric looked up at the castle and thought about Snow White, but pictured William next to her. He put his head down and closed his eyes.

"Huntsman? Are you alright?" Anna touched his shoulder.

"I will come with you."

"You will?" Anna was shocked. "But why? You should stay with the Queen."

"She won't need me around soon. I fulfilled my duty to her already." Eric wiped his hands on his pants and picked up his bottle of water. "I'll go get my things and be ready soon."

"Huntsman, you should stay _for_ her." Anna called after him.

"Do you want the help or not?" Eric turned and said roughly. Anna remained silent. "She'll manage." With that he turned and went to gather his belongings.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Muir asked as he watched Eric throw his clothes and some food into his bag.

"I'm going to help the village women rebuild their homes."

"But why are you going?" Muir asked calmly.

"Because they need help."

"Snow White needs your help."

"She has plenty of willing helpers. She won't need me around."

"Huntsman you have a duty to your queen."

"I have no duty to anyone! I owe her nothing anymore. I owe no one! I am a huntsman, a drunk and broken man who needs attachments to no one." He yelled. The whole room was silent.

"She will have you, she has William, the Duke, Alexander whoever, and I'm not going to stay around till I am no longer a need her." Eric slammed his fists on a table. One of the dwarf's mugs fell over spilling beer everywhere. Everyone moved from the table grumbling.

"What's wrong with him?" One whispered.

"I don't know, but he probably could have used the beer he spilled everywhere." The other answered.

"She will never stop needing you Huntsman. Even if she doesn't know what she wants now, you are still her friend. She has few of those and needs everyone one of them." Muir pleaded.

"And when she is married? What then? And you are not she. You do not know what she wants. William is what she needs. A man ready to be a king." Eric slung the bag over his shoulder. He grabbed his axe and placed it in his belt. "Let her marry, let her be free to do what she wants. Don't go putting ideas into her head or mine about silly fantasies and lies. It is you this time old one who is blind. You do not know my destiny and neither do you know hers; I was just a hunter, she already had her prince. And even if is was to be as you say, I am no king, so I'll make the decision easy for us both and go now."

"This is a mistake Eric." Muir said sadly.

Eric stopped at the sound of his name, and part of him told him to turn back and unpack. But he stepped out of the door and slammed it shut.

"Eric?" A small pretty voice called out his name. She sounded like she had just finished laughing at a joke.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Snow…" He turned around and saw her. She was with a maidservant who had been smiling but it started to fade as she started to sense awkwardness.

Snow White looked at him expectantly. Her eyes didn't understand but were eager to. His head swirled with thoughts. _You still have time to stay, just drop the bags and say Snow White I love—"_

"I'm going." He said quickly.

"Going where? When will you be back?" Snow stepped forward. The maidservant figured it was her time to go.

"I—I'm not sure."

"Well why?" Her voice was getting more urgent.

"I'm going to help the women from the village rebuild their home. There are not many men with them."

"Well if that is all I can send some men with them." She sounded relieved as if she fixed a problem. "Perhaps William can gather those who he assembled earlier to escort and help the women."

"Ah. William. Yes, he's the answer." Eric shook his head. "No, my queen this is my task."

"Well will you not return when you are finished? And what is this about William?"

"I'm not sure what I shall do. All I know is what I must do now. Why are you so concerned?"

"You are my friend." She said softly.

"You have plenty of friends. I'm needed elsewhere, are you going to keep me locked up in the town forever because I'm your friend! Is there no one else in this kingdom but you?"

Snow was visibly hurt by his words. He immediately bit his tongue not knowing why those words came out.

"You don't know the meaning of being locked up! What is wrong with you?" Snow yelled at him.

"What do you want from me?" Eric threw his hands up.

"I want you to stay!" Her voice started to shake. "What's the matter? Just tell me."

Eric shut his mouth. _I can't bear to see you marry another…_

"Fine. Leave." Show White grabbed her dress and turned quickly and walked off. Eric couldn't keep himself from walking after her.

"Snow, wait. I didn't mean what I said before. I'm sorry about that."

"I don't want an apology, I want an explanation."

"You won't understand."

"I won't under—what am I? A child! Is that what you think of me Eric, that I'm a child?" She walked faster.

"No! Snow. You are a queen and your duties are to your people and you need royal advisors and help from dukes…"

"Yes because clearly I can't rely on those close to me." She said coldly.

"That's not really how I want things to be."

"Then what do you want Eric?" She turned to face to face to him.

He didn't answer.

"You can't leave."

"Why is that?"

"When I see you… I feel stronger. I feel like I'm able to do anything when you're around. There is something about you that strengthens me and pushes me. I cannot do this alone. And even with advisors and William and the Duke, it is not the same with you. I trust you with my life… and I care about you…"

She looked up at him and her blue eyes were filled with tears.

He heart broke and he regretted what he was going to do.

"Snow White, a leader of men and kingdom, I am not worthy of your tears… or your heart."

"Perhaps you are right. And maybe I was wrong to think you were anything more than a huntsman who 'tasks' mean everything to him and nothing else. All that mattered was the gold and settling debts…"

"That's not—"

"You said it would be hard to leave this place. Yet a few hours later your bags are packed and you have no plan of return. So you are a liar too?" Snow wiped the tears from her eyes angrily.

"Indeed, I was wrong to think you a better man."

"Is that all?" Eric finally said unable to bear her breaking heart cries anymore.

"You have no heart!" She cried.

"I am sorry that I'm not what you thought, and I can't be what you want." Eric turned his back and started walking away.

"Go on Huntsman, leave. It's what you do best." And she turned walked towards the castle doors.

"Goodbye Snow White." He continued on to the castle gates. He looked once more at the inn where the dwarves were staying and sure enough Muir was standing outside with a pitiful look on his face.

Eric sharply turned away from his gaze and continued on.

All his debts were paid to man, but he dug a hole in his own heart that he could never fill with gold or treasure. He owed his biggest debt to himself and was not sure he could ever repay it.

He led the village women and men who were decided to join them through the gates.

Once again he was just the dutiful Huntsman, leaving love and his heart behind.

He reached for his water pouch, which he had filled with ale before he left. He took a drink. A familiar numbness started to return to him. He welcomed it gladly.

Anna who walked behind him made up her mind to watch him, and to return him to Snow White one day.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

A few months had past and Alexander Hydus had proven to be a very wise and caring advisor. Not only had the town been rebuilt but also new building plans were under way. More school, and shops, so the children had somewhere to go and the adults had more jobs.

William had stayed around to help see everything through, which Snow had admired about him. While Alexander Hydus brought up things that should be looked into, when Snow did not have an idea about it, William would often offer an opinion. Snow could see in his eyes that he genuinely cared, and over the months Snow began to feel like his involvement had not only been for the benefit of the Tabor…

"Are you alright Snow?" She heard William's voice breaking her thoughts.

"Yes. I'm sorry. Did you ask me something?" Snow looked between Hydus and William. They were all sitting in the dining room table eating breakfast; a tradition that continued from an idea that William offered.

"You were just staring. What were you thinking about?" William asked.

"Oh nothing. I guess I am still waking up." She took up a fork full of eggs. "So Hydus, today I was thinking about a walk-a-about. See what is going on in the village. Maybe go visit the Dwarves."

"I think you that will do you well, you've stared at charts and drawings all week." He smiled.

"Thank you, I thought so too."

"There is a matter that we haven't attended to yet, and it is important."

"Well go on." Snow wiped her mouth.

"The Dark Forest. What can be done about it?"

Snow quickly thought about the terrifying images she saw when she was lost there. But she also remembered when Eric was fighting off the troll. She smiled to herself for she knew that he still doesn't believe she saved his life, but that the troll was just tired of throwing his body around. Eric.

"My Queen?" Hydus asked again.

"Yes. It is a horrible place and no one need go there anymore. Is there someway a gate or fence can be put around it?" Snow looked to them.

"Well a gate around would take some time, since it is a large forest."

"It will be worth it. I do not want anyone in there." Snow said firmly.

"As you wish." Hydus said.

* * *

After breakfast William joined Snow on her walk. People smiled when they saw them walk by. Snow noticed some whispered. She looked at William who would walk with his head high. He either noticed the looks and welcomed them, or completely ignored them.

"For you my lady." Snow came to an abrupt stop and caught her breathe at the apple inches away from her face.

"No!" She said quickly. She smacked the apple onto the ground.

She looked at the apple and then to the frail man who stood still with his hand out, looking at the apple lying in the dirt.

"Where did that come from?" Snow asked.

"F-from my orchard." The man answered. He looked at her, his eyes sad. She immediately regretted her actions.

"Don't you know—" William started as he stepped to the man.

"What is your name?" Snow asked, a bit more calmly.

"Henry." He said in a small voice. "I am a gardener. I also have my own apple orchard. I thought the Queen might want to try a bit of the first fruits that have grown in a long time."

"Well Henry, I am truly sorry. I've eaten a few bad apples before. But I should not have acted like so. I'm sure your apples are far better. Please forgive me." She began to pick up the apple.

"Oh, no, no! Nonsense. There are plenty of more where that came from my Queen. Please, it is alright." He said with a smile now. His eyes were lit up again. "Here, please accept this rose from my garden."

He held out a flower that looked faded in color and a leaf had fallen off as Snow too it. She looked at the sad flower but smiled at the gardener.

"Thank you sir." She took it and she continued walking.

"He is hardly a gardener Snow. Everyone knows he's not all there. I hear most of his flowers look just like that." William whispered to her as they walked away.

Henry the gardener picked up his apple from the ground and wiped it off on his soil filled shirt. He looked at Snow and William as they walked. He took a bite of the apple and started to walk the opposite direction.

"All Hail the Queen!" "Hail Snow White!" Cheers and beers filled the room. Snow White had found the Dwarves in their favorite place, the pub. Each had a new round of ale just for Snow walking in. She laughed. She loved being around them, it was relaxing, yet exciting and made her heart glad.

"And how is our queen today?" Muir asked as Snow took a seat beside him in a corner.

"Just fine thank you. And yourself?" Snow asked.

"I am well. It's been a thoughtful day for me."

"Oh no. What have you been thinking about?"

"Oh, don't be so worried, I have only been thinking about the mountains. How I miss them." Muir took a deep breathe.

"Do you want to return soon?" Snow asked; the sadness was unmistaken.

"No no, don't get ahead of yourself. We won't leave you anytime soon. Not until you are ready."

"What do you mean?"

"You will know." Muir said. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against a wall.

"Are there no end to your riddles Muir?" Snow chuckled.

"I've heard word of the water village." He said. His eyes still closed.

"Oh? How's everything going over there?" Snow became more serious.

"Pretty well I've heard."

"Well, that is good. The women will soon have their homes again and can raise their families."

"And maybe a certain huntsman would return?" Muir peeked through one eye at her. She shifted in her seat.

"I don't see why." She said nonchalantly. "We're all getting on fine without him."

"Clearly." Muir mumbled.

"Really Muir, I don't know what you're thinking but he is a man who can do whatever he wants and he isn't needed by anyone here."

"You don't know what I am thinking?" Muir now looked at her. She stared back.

"I'm thinking that he cares about you—" Snow stood up unexpectedly.

"Don't you dare say another word about it Muir. Understood? If he cared—" Snow stopped and looked around realizing she might be speaking too loud, "He would have stayed and explained himself. You will not speak for him." With that she turned so and walked away so fast that she nearly bumped into a gentleman walking in the door.

"Oh! Excuse me sir." Snow apologized and moved out of the way for him to enter.

"Oh no pardon me Queen." The gentleman replied and bowed.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" She studied him. He didn't seem like he was from around the town. He was dressed extremely well. He had blue eyes, dark hair and a handsome smile.

"Unfortunately we have not, but now that we have I'm sure my life is complete." He smiled brightly.

Snow was not in the mood for flattery, but she didn't want to offend the stranger.

"You are too kind. What is your name?"

"John." He took her hand and kissed it. "You looked as if you were about to leave. Do not worry though, I'm sure we will see more of each other."

"Well then. It was a pleasure to meet you… John. Have a good evening." Snow looked once more at Muir who had a careful eye on the fellow. She walked out. She heard the door reopen as she was leaving. It was William. She was not in the mood for company though.

"William, it is quite alright I can return on my own."

"Are you sure Snow?"

"Yes, I just need to be alone right now. But please enjoy yourself. It is a wonderful night out." Snow kissed his cheek. "Thank you for everything dear friend."

She walked away.

* * *

William stood there feeling the warm mark where Snow's lips kissed his cheek.

_Dear friend_. _That's all._ William's heart was heavy. _After all we've been through, I'm just a 'dear friend'_.

William slowly turned back to the door when he saw small hooded figure looking through the window.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

The figure turned and removed her hood. She was beautiful. Blond hair and green eyes stared at him with an apologetic look on her face. William's heart stopped for a moment.

"I'm sorry sir, is it not right of me to look in." She asked. "Is it just little creepy?" She broke out into a small smile laughing at herself.

"Uh, well, yes I supposed just a little." William answered. "What are you doing?"

"Well my brother is in there. I was told to wait here while he met the Queen." The young woman looked past him. "Whom I supposed you also know?"

William looked over his shoulder. _Oh, right. Snow._

"Well, yes. We are… good friends." William said. "But seriously, why don't you go inside? There are some very exciting folk in there."

"I can see that. I don't think I've ever met a dwarf in person. But I'd rather just do as I'm told instead dealing with the hotheadedness of my brother. It would now ruin my night." She looked at William with a sparkle in her eye.

"Uh, what did you say your name was miss?" William finally asked.

"I didn't—" She began.

The door opened quickly and out walked the finely dressed gentleman. He looked at William and gave a quick smile.

"Sister let's go. I'm done." He ordered. He started to walk away. The young woman looked at William apologetically once more and followed in suit after her brother. She turned once more and waved at William.

William stood outside of the pub, dumbfounded. He held his hand to his chest. He had no clue what just happened to his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Snow White had found it hard to sleep that night and once she had finally made herself tired the sun had already started to rise. After a few hours she finally just got up, dressed, and walked around the castle.

She walked towards the room William was staying in to see if he was awake. She knocked on the door.

"William?" She heard a moment. She waited. She paced the hall being patient. Finally his door opened and he walked out slowly.

"I woke you didn't I?" She asked. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her through one.

"Oh William, I'm sorry. I just can't stop apologizing to you." Snow shook her head.

"Snow, what's the matter?" He mumbled.

"I'm sorry for last night." She looked up at him. He was tired, but he was listening. "I enjoy your company William. I admire your love to help and offer your opinion. I am grateful that you have stood by my side all this time."

"Why are you saying all of this?" William asked.

"I know you don't hear it often. And I've been up all night thinking. Thinking about the people I care about and you're one of them. And I don't want to lose you too." Her voice started to shake.

"Lose me too? Snow what are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be by your side always. Do you hear me?"

He pulled Snow White closer to him and hugged her. She held him back.

"I love you."

Snow pulled away and looked at him in his eyes. William's eyes were wide.

"I-I… I'm not sure where that came from." William stammered. They both laughed. Then they were both silent. Snow tilted her head up and slowly leaned closer to him. He moved his face closer to hers. Their lips were about to touch when footsteps approaching fast were heard.

"There you two are!" Alexander Hydus came down the hall with quickness. Snow and William separated.

"There is someone you might like to meet Queen." Hydus said trying to catch his breathe.

"The Prince of Duneston." Hydus answered. William and Snow looked at each other. William shrugged. Snow wondered what the Prince might be doing here. She had heard Duneston to be a wealthy place, located near mountains filled with gold.

"Well, let's meet this golden prince. Shall we?" They followed Snow down the hall.

* * *

When they entered the room a man and a woman, well dressed, stood looking at the paintings and pictures. When the guard announced the arrival of Snow White the two turned around.

"John?"

"My Queen." He smiled his smile and bowed.

"You!" William looked in shock at the young blond woman whom he met last night. She curtsied and smiled sweetly. "You're a princess!"

"You know her?" Snow asked him.

"We've met." William answered, still in disbelief.

"My name is Rose, my lady." She stepped forward and bowed before Snow.

"Wonderful to met you. So you are the prince and princess of Duneston." She said still registering everything.

"Indeed we are. And you are the Queen of Tabor. We bring greetings from Duneston." John said proudly.

"May I ask why you're here?" Snow asked.

"Ha ha ha. So forward." John raised his eyebrows and flashed a smile. Snow looked at his sister Rose who was rolling her eyes. Obviously this was either rehearsed or a usual act.

"Well are you in need of anything? Is all well in Duneston?"

"All is well. But we have heard stories of the evil reign and defeat of the evil queen, the fall of King Magnus, and the raise of a beautiful beyond compare new queen. We had to see for ourselves."

"And the King and Queen?"

"She died when Rose was young and my father still lives but has hardly been the same. His is a good man but he has drawn from his people and lives in the shadows of his castle." As John spoke he became more serious.

"So while the cities prosper they are not properly governed and I fear that soon they will not see a need for a leader and will lead themselves which could lead to civil wars or worst. And my father refuses to pass on the crown." Though he was visibly upset John took a breath and calmed himself. Tension and silence filled the room. Rose looked concerned and William stood closer in Snow as if to protect her.

"Well John why did you come here? Couldn't you work things out between you and your father? How can Tabor help?" Snow still did not see his reason for being here.

"Well, everything relies on you." John stepped forward and placed his hands behind his back and started to pace.

"You see, say if there were to be some way to join the kingdoms, you will have a larger rule and access to the wealth of the gold mountains. You would have no more needs."

"I have no needs now, Prince."

"You seem in need of a King." John stopped in front of her and looked her in the eyes. She stopped breathing.

"I mean, unless he was a prospect." John threw his hand out towards William. William and Snow looked at each other. Snow was immediately angered. Rose looked at William who stirred uncomfortably.

"What business do you have talking about matters that don't concern you?" Snow stepped to him. "I am the Queen of Tabor and you are a prince."

"Indeed, a prince but if you will agree to marry me I could be a king and you could rule more than you can imagine. My father will give up his crown and bless me with Duneston and I will give them the leader they need."

"You're greedy."

"And you're subborn!" They were face-to-face and yelling at each other.

"I, and only I, will choose who and when I shall marry. And I can determine for myself whether I need a king or not. I have none you for a few hours and I am already repulsed by you! So even if you were to make an offer of marriage, to any woman in that way I'll be surprised if it ever ended up in your favor!" Snow stormed out of the room and down the hallway. She didn't noticed of the guards and maids listening by the door.

John grunted, threw his hands in the air and stormed out of the room going the opposite way. The maids giggled and whispered.

Rose and William remained in the room.

"Well, I guess I know why you prefer to listen to your brother rather than do as you please." William said trying to lighten the mood.

"So just 'good friends'?" She asked.

"W-we are. I've known Snow since we were children."

"So it was predestined? Like an arranged marriage?" Rose tried to understand.

"No. Nothing like that."

"But it is something you would like to pursue with her?"

"I-I don't know. It's complicated." William's shoulder dropped.

"I understand. Well she seems like a strong woman. Good luck to you." Rose said and she left him before he could say anything else.

Alexander Hydus reentered the room silently and said nothing.

"Hydus… what the hell just happened?" William dropped his head in his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

After returning to her room Snow White paced angrily back a forth.

_How could he make such a proposal? Is this usually how marriages between kingdoms go?_ _I barely even know him!_ She thought.

As she continued to think and pace, her pace became a slow walk. She knew Tabor wasn't the only kingdom, but what would happen when suitors began coming from all over. Surely she could not react in the same way she had with John. He was forward and direct and hide nothing from her. Was he to be rejected for his honesty? Snow stopped walking; for a moment she felt nauseous.

This was just another part of being a queen.

Snow could only think about how much she wished her father were here, or better yet, her mother. She took a deep breath. She could do this.

She walked over to her desk and began to write on a piece of paper. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

John walked up and down the halls, huffing and grunting. Alexander Hydus stood in on place watched the man.

"I'm sure you've worn the carpet out well enough sir." Hydus stated.

"How long will it take for her to make up her mind?" John walked to Hydus.

"I am… sure she's already made up her mind sir." Hydus said slowly.

"Ugh! You need to speak some sense into her! This is an honorable match and to both kingdoms' benefit. Why can't she see that? And why do you say nothing?" John threw his hands up.

"She is King Magnus' daughter, if she is anything like her mother and father, which I have seen to be true, than she will do what is right and what will benefit all. I will also personally see that she is happy in these choices, for once again she is King Magnus' daughter." Hydus said firmly. "Also you did present yourself rather hasty to a young woman who has not been concerned with marriage or prepared for it. She had been through difficult times and I am sure this was the last thing on hr mind."

"I should have known better than to think that she was a better choice. Out of all the women in the world—"

"You will find no one like her!" Hydus raised his voiced and John shut his mouth. "You will find no one kinder, thoughtful, lovely, beautiful, or stronger, and all of these things perfectly packaged together, than Snow White. If you do not think you can bear her than I'm sure you will stoop to find another. But if you still wish to marry my Queen than you will no longer speak of her in that way."

The hall was silent.

John turned to leave the castle.

* * *

William had taken a walk after the whole meeting between Snow White and Prince John. His mind was filled with so many thoughts.

What had happened between him and Snow this morning? Did he really say he loved her? _Do I really love her?_ And then there was Rose. Who was this girl and why had he been so intrigued by her when they had just met. She was beautiful, spirited, and kind. And she had to feel whatever he did, or else why was she so mad? He had never met anyone more beautiful than Snow White… he had found no one even close who had a heart like Snow White… but Rose… he wanted to know more. He had to.

William had walked around towards the stables when he saw Snow White talking to a young man and handing him something. The young man nodded and ran away.

"Snow?" William walked over to her.

"Oh, William." She said shyly.

"What are you doing?" He looked after the young man.

"Something I should have done before. But I believe it will all be taken care of. Hopefully." She said with a small smile. "And you? What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, just trying to understand this morning." William said with a chuckle.

"Oh. Right. We should talk about that shouldn't we?" Snow looked at the ground. William nodded.

"Snow, I —" he started

"William, I—" she started.

They laughed nervously.

"You first Snow." William finally said.

"William, we have been friends for a long time. And I've have searched my heart and I know that I am being truthful when I say that I deeply care about you, while maybe at some point maybe I felt something more for you, but it was never enough. I don't want to lose our friendship, and I'm afraid if we were to marry or something like that, we would lose what we have. And neither of us would be satisfied." Snow looked at him and watched his face as he just listened to her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. "I know that you will make someone very, very happy someday… it just won't be me. And I know that I could not do that for you."

William started turning red.

"William? Are you alright?"

He let out a loud breath. He coughed.

"William! What are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Snow held his arm.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to alarm you. I was only bracing myself for what you were saying." William coughed a little more and then regained his posture.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Have I caused you pain?" Snow asked with her eyes cast down.

"I thought it would hurt more than it did." William said with a kind and calm voice. Snow looked up at him. "I was always afraid to here you say those words. But somehow it wasn't as bad as I thought."

Snow listened.

"For years I could only think about if you were dead or alive, how betrayed you must have felt that night we escaped. I just remembered you calling out to me. And when I heard you were alive, I couldn't contain my excitement. I felt it was my duty to find and save you. And when I saw you, you were different. You were, well, a beautiful young woman, and you were strong, after all those years of pain and being in that wretched place, you were still strong. And when you died I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault again. And when you lived again, there was the excitement. And watching you lead the army, I admired you greatly. And even as I talk now I see how I have admired you, and cared for you, as my friend, and not much as a lover." William shook his head.

"I am sorry for putting you in an uncomfortable situation, jeopardizing our friendship, and also for mistaking my own feelings." William held her hands.

"I am sorry I could not figure out my own sooner." Snow shook her head. "But now things are clear between us."

"Indeed." William smiled. Then he was serious. "So are you really thinking about giving the snobby prince a chance?"

Snow laughed.

"Indeed no. But I should probably make things right with him also and reject him a little nicer." Snow smiled.

"Do what you must Queen." He pulled her close for a hug.

"You should also." Snow said to him while looking over his shoulder.

William turned and saw Rose off in the distance packing a horse. He turned back Snow White.

"What do you mean?"

"I am your friend remember? And I am a woman." Snow shoved him playfully and returned to the castle.

William walked towards Rose.

"Need any help with that miss?" He asked.

"Oh, no thank you sir." Rose said with her back still facing him. "I'm almost done." She turned around and the smile she had became a small grin.

"Oh, it is you." She said.

"Yes. Not who you expected to see?" William said playfully.

"Never could have imagined it." She answered.

"Are you still so mad with me?" He asked taking a step further.

"Mad at you? I wished you luck did I not?" Rose looked up at him.

"You did. Are you leaving?" He looked at the horse and baggage.

"My brother believes he'll have better luck in marriage elsewhere." Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"And you? Why must you follow him?" William asked.

"W-well he is my brother. Without him around, and as a woman where I'm from, my words almost hold no value." Rose looked down.

"You desires are your own. That must count for something." William stepped closer. Rose could only move back but her horse was inches away.

"They don't matter to him." She shook her head.

"But it matters to you. Don't be afraid of him or anyone. You have your own voice."

"Why do you care—" Rose was immediately silenced by William's lips. She raised her hands to his chest to push away but wrapped them around his neck instead. William wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but he was out of breathe with he pulled back.

"I want you to stay." William whispered.

Rose was speechless.

"Or I will follow you." William offered. "But I must know you Rose. Please tell me you feel the same."

Her green eyes stared into his and a smile started to form. She nodded her head. And William kissed her again.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Show White was in such deep thought that she did not realize that she was being followed.

"My Queen…" The voice form behind her called. She spun around to see the Prince.

"John!" She put on a smile. "Just the person I was looking for."

"Am I?" He lit up.

"Yes. I wanted to apologize for my reaction earlier." She said.

"Oh, I am glad of that. I wanted to apologize also." John sounded relieved.

"Really?" Snow smiled satisfied. "That makes two of us. I hope that we can part on better terms now."

"Part?" John was confused.

"Yes. I saw your sister getting ready to leave. I wanted to see you before you left so that there would be no ill feelings. Your offer was generous but I cannot accept."

"Why are you so stubborn? Tell me. Is there a better match?" He crossed his arms and puffed out his chest.

"Prince I am sorry. I have to admit that I was unprepared at the thought of marriage and it was something I hadn't thought about. But seeing that it is something to be seriously considered I'd like to do just that. And as you are very… determined, I'd rather take my time and… look at other possible offers." Snow ended with a smile. She watched John's face turn red. He stepped closer to her but she didn't back down.

"You… you'll regret this." John whispered and pointed his finger in her face.

"Guards." She called calmly. Promptly two guards came to her side. John didn't leave her gaze. "Please escort the Prince outside. And make sure he stays there."

The guards moved between the Queen and the Prince and started to shove him down the hall when he refused to move.

As Snow White walked back to her room she rubbed her sweaty palms on her dress.

* * *

Once outside the Prince stomped towards where he was to meet Rose. She stood by her horse smiling at something that William was saying.

"Sister! Let's go!" He barked.

"John? Calm down, what is the matter?" She rolled her eyes at her overly dramatic brother.

"That—that queen! She thinks another better offer will come her way. We'll see about that!" He huffed and went to his horse and checked the bags for everything.

"Are you ready to go?" He turned back to his sister.

"Actually brother…" Rose started with her head down. "I was thinking maybe we could stay a little longer."

"Stay a little—" John became red again. "Am I to be defied by everyone in one day? I don't think so. You're already packed and I want nothing more to do here. So let's go!"

"No!" Rose stepped forward. "You may be a prince but you are a king. You are my brother and I am you're sister. We are equal and I would like to be treated as such. Not as some servant or animal you can order around with you everywhere you go. Now I would like to stay and if you will join me this time then so be it. If not, you know the way back home." Rose said firmly. William stood behind her ready if John tried to do anything.

But the prince, anger visible all over his face, silently got onto his horse and began to leave the castle.

As the Prince rode out of the castle fuming; people passing by thought he were possessed or crazy. He was yelling out words randomly, and throwing fists into the air. Only one man could relate to him.

"A problem I could help you with my lord?" A voice called to John breaking his thoughts. He turned his head to see a small older man leaning on a gardening rake.

"Who are you?" John sneered.

"I am Henry the gardener. And you are troubled." He observed the well-dressed man on the horse.

"Oh, is it so easy to notice!" He rolled his eyes. Then looked back at the man who still seemed interested in his troubles. "What do you know about anything?"

"I know many things, you will have to be more specific than that." He said simply.

John thought about it for a moment.

"It is your queen. She refuses to unite our kingdoms. And she has no reason for her disapproval!"

"Hm. The queen. She is young and inexperienced."

"I heard she killed the evil queen." John offered.

"Who cannot kill my lord?"

John had no answer. He wasn't sure whether to be concerned or intrigued.

"What is it that you are suggesting? Or even saying rather?"

"You really want to rule Tabor?"

"Yes. My kingship will rule over twice the land. And I'll have the most beautiful queen by my side." John looked off imagining his fame.

"I can help you."

"How? She is stubborn and the queen. And a single man cannot wage a war against Tabor." John dismounted his horse.

"There are many ways to cause a queen to bend to your will… without a war of course."

"How old man?"

"She cares most about her people. You create discord amongst the people. Something she cannot help, and you offer her a solution; something she can't refuse."

"That does sound like a plan. But what can I do? Bribe them with the gold mountains?"

"No, she will only appeal to their hearts over their greed. No, you something she can't control or manipulate."

John stood there patiently. Henry kicked the dirt.

"She cannot control nature."

"Shall I plant trees all over till there is no room to breathe?" John laughed at his attempt of humor. The old man was silent and straight face. John choked back his laugh.

"Have you heard of the Dark Forest?"

"Many stories but no so many survivors."

"Indeed. It is filled with wondrous plants. You can't imagine the beauty of their powers." Henry smiled at nothing. John looked around.

"So what? What about the stupid plants? What is that going to do?" John asked impatiently.

"Patience Prince. You will soon have your kingdom. It will take time, what I must do. But it will be worth it. Wait a week and you will have your queen."

"Why? Why are you helping me?"

"What is in it for me if I help you?"

"Anything you want.

"I want land. Fields! To grow and live amongst nature!" Henry answered enthusatically.

John looked at him to see if he was serious. The man could not stop smiling at the thought.

"Agreed."

They shook hands and parted ways.

Henry smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: Home is Where the Heart Is

Months had passed and the progress of the water village was unremarkable. More men had followed Eric the night he left the castle so there were more than enough hands.

Eric was placed in charge of the building process and was often asked about solutions for any issues, and he gladly helped. Anna watched silently as he became important and and quite an authority figure. He would teach the young men how to hunt and teach building, hunting, and fighting skills to the other men.

One day while the whole village was taking a rest from rebuilding Anna was making a meal for her family and asked the Huntsman to join.

"So Huntsman, you really like it here don't you?" Anna asked smiling, knowing that it was a place used as his escape.

"It is peaceful and everyone is wonderful."

"But?" She pressed.

He laughed. "But it is not home."

"Hm." Was all she said and she passed him a plate of food.

"So what happens after everything is done here?" She asked as she sat at the table across from him. Her daughter was sitting next to her.

"Well, I'm not sure." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, why don't you take a wife and settle down here." Anna offered not looking at him. The Huntsman choked on some food.

"What! A wife? Here? That is ridiculous." He said after he stopped coughing.

"What is that such a ridiculous idea? You have become very dear to this village. And there are plenty of women without husbands. You can stay here and have a new life."

The Huntsman looked at Anna and understood that she was right. But he shook his head.

"I can't." He finally said.

"Why not? Isn't it time to let go of the past? Isn't that what you came here to do?" Anna asked, pushing him to admit to himself what he tried to ignore.

The Huntsman stared for a moment and then laid his fork down and walked out of the tent. Anna got up followed him after a moment.

"Huntsman…"

"What do you want from me Anna? Isn't may help enough?" He said with his back to her. He looked over the river and remembered the spot where he saw Snow White playing with the girl and her dolls.

"It is more than enough. But soon you'll have no one to help and you'll have to face yourself and deal with your heart, as it will have to decide what to do next. I'm trying to help you now before you're lost then.

"What if I'm not lost? How do you know anything?"

"I know love when I see it."

The Huntsman was silent.

"That first night that you and the Princess came to us you were willing to take her where she needed to go, but when you found out she was the Princess you cared for her so much that you didn't want to be the one to allow any harm come to her. You thought she'd be safe with us. And she wasn't."

"What is your point?"

"You left the castle thinking that you were doing what was best for her again, didn't you? Thinking that someone else can care for her better than you can?" Anna walked around to see his face. "Do you really think someone will be able to protect her and care for her better than you?"

The Huntsman was speechless and lost in thought.

"She is a queen now. She no longer needs my protection. She has guards. She has William."

"I'm talking about the heart Huntsman, the heart." Anna gave him a smile. "She may have guards and friends, but the way I saw her look at you, none of them have her heart."

Just then there was a commotion off by the woods. There was a call for a doctor and a crowd was forming. Anna and the Huntsman ran over to the crowd.

"What's happened here?" The Huntsman said trying to get through.

"It is a man. He wears the flag of Tabor." A young man said. "He was on his horse but just collapsed.

"Give him some room." The Huntsman looked down at the man. He slapped the man lightly. The man opened his eyes slowly but then closed them again.

"Get him a some water and food and a place to rest. I want to know when he is fully recovered." He ordered. A few young men picked up the man and took him to a tent. Some women brought him food and water.

The Huntsman looked to Anna who looked just as worried as he felt.

A couple of days had passed and the Huntsman became so impatient he paced outside the man's tent as Anna took care of him. One day she came out with a hopeful look on her face.

The Huntsman jumped up from his post.

"He's awake and talking."

The Huntsman rushed in the tent and saw the young man sitting up drinking water. Then young man looked up at him and his eyes lit up.

"You're the Huntsman!" He said clearly.

"Indeed. And you are?"

"Michael sir." The young man said with a bright smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Was I out long?"

"Days." The Huntsman said as he took a seat.

"I guess I didn't expect the trip here to take so long. First I ran out of food and then water." Michael shook his head. "And my horse! How is the old fellow? He was my fathers messenger horse."

"Your horse is fine." The Huntsman assured him. "So you are a messenger from the castle?"

"Well not exactly." Michael said shyly. "I am a stable boy. But the Queen assigned me the task of being a messenger." He said with more pride.

"The Queen." He became more nervous. "She gave you a message?"

"Indeed! And she told me to be quick about it, so I hope I have not come to late."

"What is it boy?" the Huntsman pressed.

"She said that I was to find the Huntsman." The boy looked at the rough man. He stared at him. "And that I was to bring him back with me."

He waited for more. "That was all?"

"Now I'm trying to get this right… but I have nearly forgotten." Michael scratched his head.

"You didn't write it down?" The huntsman stared at the boy in disbelief.

"The letter!" He yelled out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter and handed it to the Huntsman.

He grabbed the note and started to leave the tent.

"Hey! Doesn't the messenger get paid?" Michael called out after the Huntsman. He turned and gave the boy a look that silenced any more questions.

_**My dear Eric,**_

_**Months have gone by and I cannot say that I have forgotten that last night I saw you. I think about it everyday. Muir for some reason, is the only one to bring it up, and so to be honest I have been avoiding him.**_

The Huntsman smiled.

_**Anyway, I am writing to you now because recent events have brought to my attention things I have been avoiding. A Prince actually has come to visit and I gave him quite a rude greeting, though he might have deserved, but that is not the point…**_

_Give 'em hell Snow_, the Huntsman thought.

_**He proposed marriage. And I hope you haven't crumbled up this letter yet, I plead with you to read on. I refused him. At first it was because the thought of being married was not on my mind, and then to be married to someone who was so hasty to rule, even before his father was died, seemed preposterous. But when I returned to my room I realized that it could have been any man and I would have declined. **_

_**I would have declined because another has already taken my heart. And I think you know him very well. It is you Eric. I write this with such peace, well I suppose a little fear, because I know that you left for some reason. I never knew what it was. But I'm pleading with you to turn. I don't want to do this with anyone else. **_

_**And even if you are to reject me I could not continue living not knowing why we didn't part as friends at least.**_

_**Now I have a angry Prince to deal with, but I do suppose I shall never see him again after today.**_

_**Please come home.**_

_**SNOW WHITE**_

The Huntsman looked around and saw Anna was watching him from a distance. He stood and picked up his ax. He raised his hand as a farewell. She smiled and nodded.

He was going home.

* * *

Thank you all for staying tuned! I hope I have kept you entertained so far :) Every comment and suscription is an encouragment! Enjoy, more to come soon :)

~loveandart3

P.s. I apologize for any mistakes. I write these things so late and my eyes and brain are tired lol


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

It had been such a nice summer, but fall had come. The day of Tabor's annual harvest celebration was near. And while the trees made the ground golden with its leaves, and piles were collecting, there were no children to enjoy it. There were no sweepers to clean up the paths.

Banners for the harvest celebration hung lopsided on walls and ladders were tipped over. The light poles that were erected in a square to make the dance area were dim and lifeless.

But while all was dead and abandoned, all was not quite in the kingdom of Tabor.

Screams and cries were heard throughout the town. The people were running in and out of their homes and children were hiding in corners. Some, in the chaos, had set fire to objects, so smoke also filled the air.

And up in her tower Snow White looked down at the chaos. She hit the window with her fist and hot angry tears ran down her pale cheeks.

She turned at the sound of footsteps coming down the hall towards her. She walked from the window and tried to stand as tall as she could in the middle of the room.

The door opened.

"My Queen, you look… terrible." Prince John said with a smile. "You really must rest. The people will be fine. Well, that does all depend on you." He walked around her; he held something behind his back.

"It has been a week! Haven't you done enough damage? Why don't you just stop?" She asked firmly.

"Why don't I just stop? Because it is too much fun! Watching everyone run around like chickens with their heads cut off. Who knew what such small plants could do?" He stopped walking. "Oh right! The gardener." He chuckled.

"Is this all really worth it John? If we can't get along now, how do you think we can run, not one, but two kingdoms together? It's not going to happen." Snow said.

"Well I can be very persuasive." He stopped behind her and kissed her shoulder. "I intend to be the largest known king all over the world. I will rule two kingdoms and have the most beautiful Queen known to man by my side, willing or not willing, is fine by me." He stepped closer to her and kissed behind her ear and then slid his hand around her waist.

"Don't worry Snow White, I can satisfy you."

Snow White quickly elbowed him in the stomach, turned to face him, and slapped him so hard that her handprint showed when his face turned red.

"I won't be satisfied till you are gone forever." She yelled.

"You still want to be stubborn! Fine!" The Prince brought his other hand from around his back. He had one of his mysterious plants with him again. Snow White saw these a few times a day. She stepped back and covered her mouth and nose.

"Is this what I need to do everyday until I get your compliance?" He yelled at her.

She shook her head.

"Are you going to marry me and stop the chaos that fills your peoples minds? Only I have the antidote."

"John I cannot and will not." She answered, strength still in her voice.

"Curse you Snow White!" He grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. And the he threw the plant against the wall and the pot broke. He ran quickly out of the room and locked the door. He looked through the small window at Snow White on the floor with her head down.

"He's coming John." She said loud enough for him to hear.

"And who would that be Queen?"

"The Hunts—" She jumped up and looked around her. The spores from the plant must have finally reached her; the hallucinations began. John walked away and as she did he heard her screams and shouts.

He walked by the other cells and counted as he went through who was in each.

"Seven for the dwarves… one for William… and…" He walked to the last one and looked inside. He saw Rose curled in the corner. In that moment he wanted to open the door and embrace her. He hesitated. But she looked up at him and if looks could kill, he felt he would be dead. He walked on anyway.

"My Prince… or soon should I say my king." Henry turned around the corner with a small box.

"My good gardener. What are you doing up here?" He asked.

"Bringing a few more "gifts" to the queen." He said with a smirk.

"More plants? Why?"

"We need her out of her mind for a little longer. For it is time!" Henry said enthusiastically.

"Time for what?"

"You were to deliver a plant to each home in the kingdom and each plants contained the hallucinogen spores that I so carefully grew myself from the Dark Forest." He said proudly. "And once the people are filled with fear they just need a savior. Some one who will clear their minds and make them see again. Anyone who can do that, they will allow to lead. And when they are well, if the Queen still refuses, she will have no choice but to marry you for the people will wish it." Henry smiled brightly showing his rotting teeth.

"Henry, you are a clever man."

"Thank you prince. Now go on and I will meet you with the antidote. It's time you became a king." Henry waddled as he carried the heavy box filled with plants down the hall to Snow White's door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's taken me so long to upload. But I finally have a day off and so it is time to continue. enjoy :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

It had been almost a weeklong travel to the castle of Tabor. Eric sat on his horse on the hilltop where he once sat next to Snow White covered in armor. He smiled at the memory where he complimented her for looking so well in it.

He began to ride down the hill. The smell of the sea filled his nostrils, and the crashing waves were a sound he had started to become familiar with. The sound was almost empowering as the water died against the rock.

But there was another sound that was just a little louder than the waves… he stopped riding for a moment and listened. He closed his eyes and tried to single out the sound. Was that screaming?

He opened his eyes and started to ride faster. He looked up towards the castle and saw faint wisps of smoke. What was going on? Did some battle break out in between the time her received the letter and now?

As he got closer the sounds were more distinct. It was screaming.

He traveled up the path towards the bridge and crossed into the village. He saw people running and screaming. They were swinging and swatting at the air. There was nothing there but they were completely terrified. He walked his horse slowly but came to a full stop as a child ran out in front of him. The little boy was looking at him but it seemed his mind was somewhere else. There were tears in his eyes and he started to back up slowly shaking his head.

"Little boy." Eric called. "Come here, what's wrong?" The boys' eyes widened and then he fell to the ground and ducked his head under his arms. Eric demounted his horse and ran over to the child and picked him up. Eric held his arms for the child was trying to escape.

"Boy, boy! Stop struggling. What is it?" Eric asked. "What is it you see?"

The boy stopped moving. "Dragons… They're everywhere…" the boy looked around him and then looked in Eric's eyes.

"Please don't let them get me." He pleaded.

"Listen to me. They are no dragons." But the boy wasn't listening he was trying to get away again. So Eric picked him up and went to the nearest house. He opened the door and saw the place was a mess and there was a woman sitting in the corner crying. He went to her.

"Woman, are you hurt?" He asked first. She shook her head no.

"Then look at me." She looked up at him. "I need you to watch over this boy. You must be strong for you both. What you are seeing is not real. Do you understand?" She nodded again but was still crying. Eric placed the boy next to her.

"Listen to me boy, you have to stay here and be still, got it?" Eric commanded.

"But the dragons will burn this house down and find me!" The boy stood up.

"There can be no dragons without the Evil Queen… is she alive?" Eric asked. The boy shook his head.

"And who defeated her?" He continued.

"Queen Snow!" The boy said with confidence.

"Right. So remember that. Sit here and close your eyes if you must. I will find out what is causing this and everyone will be okay." The boy nodded and snuggled next to the woman who stopped crying.

Eric stood up and looked about the house. How can everyone be hallucinating?

He saw something on the middle of the dining table. It was odd and out of place. There was a single plant in an ugly old pot and it was a dark purple. It wasn't a rose but it had thorns. He stepped closer to the plant and it started to open up and it was releasing something!

He jumped back. Plants from the Dark Forest! But how could someone bring them here?

"Where did this plant come from?" Eric asked out loud.

"It was a gift from Prince John, sir." The woman answered.

"He's still here?"

"He said… he was to marry the Queen."

Eric took the plant out of the house and threw it on the ground outside and crushed it beneath his feet.

When he looked up there was an old man with a mask on his face wheeling a cart filled with the same plants. The man stopped and stared at him wide-eyed also.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Eric started to run after him. The gardener left his cart and ran. Eric easily caught up with him and picked him up by his collar.

"What is your name and where did you get these plants?"

"Henry. And you seem to know where they're from. They don't seem to effect you Huntsman." Henry smirked.

"How unfortunate for you. I am sure that if you have these plants you have a antidote also?" Eric tightened his grip, which tightened the collar around the man's throat.

"Y-yes. B-but I already gave it to the Prince who is in the castle making a deal with the Queen." He choked out.

"If you or anyone else has hurt her I will kill you. Do you hear me?" Eric threw him to the ground so hard that the wind was knocked out of him. Eric grabbed a stick and went over to a cart that was on fire. He lit the stick and threw it into the cart of plants. The plants sizzle and writhed in the fire. Henry cried out and was going to go to the cart but the fire blazed high.

Eric pulled him to his feet.

"Get up. You will go into each home and get rid of the plants you or the Prince have delivered there."

"I will do no such thing you monster!" Henry spat at him.

Eric hit Henry hard across the face with the back of his fist. Henry fell out unconsciously to the ground. Eric pulled off the man's mask and took it for himself.

He continued on to the castle. He had to find Snow White first. And kill this Prince second.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Eric walked into the castle and there were no guards. He heard distant cries and sounds far away that traveled through the halls though. He never got to familiarize himself with the castle so he just made his way to the dining hall and hoped that somehow he would be able to find Snow somewhere.

"Come on Snow, where are you?" Eric said out loud to no one.

He found the dining hall room and the then roamed back down the hallway, with his ax in hand. He heard footsteps running in the hallway. He turned towards the sound. It was a handmaid who was crying and hysterical.

"Wait, wait!" Eric held her before she could run past her. "Snow White, where is she?"

"I- I don't know! Please let me go or he'll take me again!" The girl cried out.

"No one will take you. Think girl! Where does the Prince have her?" Eric asked gruffly.

The girl stopped and looked at him. "H-he might have her in the tower. That's where he's taken the dwarves and her advisor…. That's where the most screams come from…" She was frightened even as she spoke. Anger filled Eric.

"Go now, the Prince will not be able to harm you anymore. I'm going to find him…" He didn't finish but the girl had stopped crying as if she understood clearly what he would have said. He let her go and she continued running but not as frantic.

* * *

Eric continued to walk towards where the girl was running from. He finally came to a winding staircase. He looked at all the steps and sighed. Then he heard screams. It sounded like Snow. He began to run up the steps two by two.

When he finally reached the top he was breathing heavily. He looked to each side of him and there were many doors. Which one was she in?"

He looked in the first door and saw an old man lying on the ground. The old man looked at the door and saw Eric staring in.

"Go! Go save her!" He said in exasperation. "Keep going."

He didn't know who he was but Eric followed promptly. He continued down the hall. He stopped at another door and looked in.

"Muir!" Eric tried to open the door. It was locked. Muir stirred and looked up at Eric.

"You're back!" He said slowly.

"Are you alright? What's going on? I'm going to get you out of here." Eric stepped back and raised his ax.

"No Huntsman. He's been poisoning her mind far greater then any of us chained up. You need to get her first before he comes back." Muir shooed him away.

Eric walked quickly to the end of the hall and stared at one door. All was completely silent. He looked in and he saw her. She was lying in a corner on the floor.

"Snow!" He stepped back from the door and raised the ax over his head and brought it down on the door handle. Then he kicked the door once. Then a second time and it sung open. Immediately the familiar smell rushed at him. He covered his mouth and nose with the mask. When he walked in the room he looked around as saw the place was covered with the plants. Things started to get dark and cloudy. He shook his head. He had to concentrate and get Snow out of this place. He ran to her and turned her on her back.

"Snow! Snow White!" He held her face. Her eyes were closed but her eyelids were twitching with restless thoughts and hallucinations. He ran his fingers down her tear stained cheek.

"Oh Snow I am so sorry." He whispered. He put one arm under her legs and another under her shoulders and scooped her up. His vision was starting to get blurry and he thought he saw something flying around but he stood up and began to walk out of the door.

As soon as he stepped out of the room something hard and heavy hit him across the back his skull. He fell forward but tried to protect Snow from the fall. He held her head and fell on his knees. He turned to his left and lifted up his arm, letting go of her legs, to block another attack. He placed her on the floor, stood up, and turned around to face the attacker.

He squinted as the plants spores were starting to get to him. He looked to the right and saw a figure charging toward him.

"Ahhh!" The figure coming at him yelled. Eric saw a big object in the guys' hand that was raised above his head. Eric moved aside slightly and pushed the man to the corner of the room where he found Snow.

Angry crows started to fly around the room… at least that's what Eric thought he saw. He disregarded it and walked towards the man.

"You will not steal my queen away from me! She is mine."

"So you are the Prince who has been terrorizing Tabor. I assure you that won't be happening any longer." Eric held his ax. Then he heard the unsheathing sound of a sword. He backed up, not being able to see clearly.

"And you are the Huntsman she's goes on about. You will die before you can stop me!" The prince spat.

"Not likely." Eric answered.

The prince lunged his sword at Eric and he deflected it easily. He saw the Prince struggling to focus on his target.

"Enjoying a taste of your own medicine Prince? Tell me what do you fear?" Eric taunted.

"Shut up and die!" The prince took another shot at Eric. He almost missed his target but when Eric was moving the Prince sliced his arm. Eric ignored the cut.

At that moment he saw a giant crow with its wings stretched out before him. The crow sounded like a man yelling. The crow was coming closer. He could hear the voice of the prince coming closer also. Tired of his hallucinations Eric swung he ax through the crow's chest. Immediately it came to a halt.

Everything was silent again. The crow fell to the ground and it began to shrink in the shape of a man. It was the Prince. He was dead.

Eric dropped his ax. He felt as if he were to black out… there were too many plants. There was a sharp pain behind his head. He touched the wound where he first got hit. He looked at his fingers and saw blood. He could not fall now though. He needed to get everyone out of here.

He searched the Prince's body for the keys and found them. Then he went to each door and began to open them. All of the captives—Rose, William, Muir, Alexander Hydus, the dwarves—all began to stumble out slowly.

Eric stumbled back to Snow limp body and fell next to her. He leaned over her with his face close to hers.

"I'm back. I'm back." He slowly kissed her and then collapsed unconsciously onto her body.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

When Eric awoke he started at the sight of seven rough looking dwarves standing hovering over his bed.

"What the h—" He raised his hand to his head to stop the dizziness. And a sharp pain pressed at the back of his skull.

"Take it easy Huntsman." Muir said. "You took a good blow to the head."

"I will be fine. Where is Snow White?" He sat upright and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"This makes twice that I have saved you Huntsman while you were out cold." Everyone turned to the soft voice that entered the room. She looked as beautiful and as queenly as ever. She wore a beautiful yet simple blue gown and her black hair flowed down her back.

"Saved me? I believe I was saving _you_ my Queen." Eric said defensively.

"If you call crushing me under your weight 'saving' me, well you did a good job of that." She smiled, close to laughter, and took a seat on the bed next to Eric. They sat shoulder to shoulder. Eric didn't take his eyes off of Snow. She looked at him; there was sadness in her eyes.

"Snow… I cannot begin to say how sorry I am. I have never wanted to hurt you, or see you harmed. And I seemed to have manage both this time."

She nodded. "Why did you leave?"

"I cared—" He looked down for a second and then looked back at her. "I fell in love in with you. But I wasn't worthy enough of you. I did not believe anything would come of it because I'm not a duke or prince or duke's son."

"Oh Eric." She said softly. His heart melted when she said name. She lifted her hand to his face to hold. She ran her hand over his beard.

"No prince or any duke's son would have been enough for me. Maybe they would have been… if I had not met you."

"What of William?"

"William is probably on his way to be married and a prince by now." She laughed.

"What? to whom?

"Princess Rose of Duneston. She was locked up with the rest of us. She is very sweet and they are both equally happy with each other."

"Well, I suppose I have missed a lot."

Snow nodded.

"The plants! That old man! What has happened with the people?" Eric asked, alarmed once again.

"The plants are all destroyed and men have already began building a wall around the Dark Forest. The gardener you must be thinking of, Henry, he's locked away until some further punishment."

"And the Prince?"

"Dead." The tone in her voice gave him chills.

"I should have never left." Looked straight ahead at a wall.

"And what brought you back?"

"Your letter."

"If I had known that just a letter would have brought you back I would have sent one sooner." She smiled brightly. She held Eric's hands. It had been so long since he felt the warmth of a woman's hands. He smiled and squeezed them.

"So does this mean the Huntsman is going to be our king?" Beith asked loudly and gruffly.

Eric and Snow had almost forgotten they weren't alone. Snow looked at Eric who looked sort of frightened.

"If he would have me as his queen." Snow looked into Eric's eyes.

"Snow, I will follow you anywhere, and protect you with my life… but I am no king. And these are your people, what would they think? They have only known me as the huntsman, drunk, and widower. None of those are the making of a king."

"Perhaps not, but a man who knows loss can sympathize with many. A man who does not fear dangers can inspire others. And your heart was broken, that can be forgiven, you are not the only one. And you pay heed to your heart. Eric, I know that you can do this. You make me stronger and I know that together we will be great and this kingdom will prosper." She searched his eyes for any signs of encouragement.

He was silent for a moment.

"You know what Snow, I can almost believe you."

She sighed and shook her head.

"Come with me." She said. She started towards the door.

"Where?" Eric asked.

"Let's go for a walk." She said simply. Eric slowly got up and then followed her.

They walked out of the castle and it was a bright day outside. It was very crowded outside with villagers. Snow looped her arm through Eric's. He looked down at her and she just started to pull him along beside her.

"Snow what are you doing? People are going to think—" Eric stopped when he recognized the boy who he met that was having the hallucinations about dragons. The boy looked their way and recognized him too.

"Hey! Mama that's the huntsman!" The boy dragged the woman over to the Snow White and Eric.

"You're okay!" The boy exclaimed. Snow looked with amusement at Eric.

"I am. And you also look well young one." He said with a smile.

"I'm afraid anymore, of the—" the boy looked at his mother and then back to Eric, "you know, the dragons."

"That is good news."

"Thank you for helping my boy huntsman." The mother shook his hand.

"He saved the whole kingdom Mama!" The boy threw his hands in the air.

They all laughed.

The mother looked between the two of them. "Bless you." She pulled the boy away who kept looking back and smiling at the Huntsman.

Snow looked at Eric with an I-told-you-so look. Eric shook his head. They continued walking, and were continuously stopped by people blessing them and those who were eager to meet the Huntsman.

They had stopped around the marketplace and Snow White turned to the Eric.

"So what do you think the people think of you now? Still a drunk widower and a brute?"

"I suppose they think a lot more of me than that." Eric said reluctantly.

"You suppose. Eric you saved them. If it weren't for you… I don't even want to think it."

"But Snow—"

She stopped his sentence with a kiss. Eric was surprised at first. But he wrapped his arms around her small waist and held her steady as she tipped toed to reach his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

All around them there was silence and then some snickering. But then there was clapping. Eric and Snow pulled back and looked around. All of the villagers surrounding them were cheering and hollering. Snow laughed. She looked at Eric who was watching her seriously.

"Eric? What is it?" She asked.

"I will Snow." He said.

"You will… what?"

"I want to be by your side forever. I promise I won't ever leave you again. I will protect you till my last breathe." Her eyes were wide. "I will marry—"

Snow caught his mouth with a kiss again. Eric smiled and held her close.

* * *

The news of the soon to be marriage spend through out the kingdom. The villagers worked hard on making the kingdom look proper and beautiful with flowers and clean roads.

Everyone tried to get into the ceremony to see the couple. Snow White's black hair was a great contrast from her white dress. Her blue eyes were bright and filled with life and joy. The dwarves were dressed handsomely and made sure everyone new that they were the closest friends to the couple. And of course the groom was clean and handsome and it was said that they didn't take their eyes off each other all night.

All over the land Tabor was not only known for having the most beautiful Queen but for the bravest King. Tabor was the most prosperous and fruitful land. No kingdom could compare.

Eric and Snow White could not have been happier. After all they had been through they could finally live their lives without danger. Eric ax hung at the far side of the their room, next to Snow's sword. But Eric and Snow paid no mind to them.

Eric and Snow had fought for the freedom, for their kingdom, or their love, but they only fought over which side of the bed they would sleep on, or… if they would spend the night sleeping at all… )

And together they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to finish..Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story. Your reviews and comments were so helpful and encouraging. I'm hoping to start a new story soon... not sure for what though... I just got into Game of Thrones...hmm lol still thinking. Anyway thank you all! :) **

**loveandart3**


End file.
